gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ed Begley Jr.
Edward James "Ed" Begley, Jr. son of actor Edward James "Ed" Begley, Sr. is an American actor and environmentalist. Begley has appeared in hundreds of films, television shows, and stage performances. He is best known for his role as Dr. Victor Ehrlich, on the television series St. Elsewhere. He has also hosted his own reality series called Living with Ed on the HGTV network. Early Life Begley was born in Los Angeles, California, the son of Allene Jeanne Sanders and Academy Award winner Ed Begley (although at the time, Ed Sr. was married to Amanda Huff). He grew up in Buffalo, New York, and attended Stella Niagara Education Park Cadet School in Lewiston, New York. In 1962 the family moved back to California, where he graduated from Notre Dame High School in Sherman Oaks, California and Los Angeles Valley College in North Hollywood, California. Acting Career Begley's numerous works in television and film include one of his earliest appearances as a guest actor on Maude. He had recurring roles on Mary Hartman, 7th Heaven, Arrested Development, and Six Feet Under and starring roles in Stephen King's Kingdom Hospital, St. Elsewhere, and Wednesday 9:30 (8:30 Central). He has played significant roles in the mockumentary films Best in Show, A Mighty Wind, and For Your Consideration. Additionally, Begley played Viper pilot Greenbean on the original Battlestar Galactica TV series, Boba Fett in the radio adaptation of Return of the Jedi, and Seth Gillette, a fictional Democratic US senator from North Dakota in the television drama The West Wing. In 1995, he played The Riddler's boss in Batman Forever but is uncredited. Since 2000, he has been a member of the Board of Governors of the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences. In 1996, Begley appeared in the TV movie “The Late Shift,” where he played real life CBS executive Rod Perth. Perth himself appears briefly in a cameo role (as a man Howard Stringer mistakes for Perth in the CAA lobby). Begley Jr. and Perth share an extraordinary physical resemblance, something the film makers milk for humor in the scene. He has guest-starred on shows such as Scrubs, Boston Legal, and Star Trek: Voyager (Future's End, parts I and II). He had a recurring guest role in season three of Veronica Mars. Most recently, he appeared in the 2008 HBO film Recount, which profiled the 2000 Presidential Election and its aftermath, which was decided by the state of Florida's electoral votes. Begley also made an appearance on Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! Season 3, Episode 3, as a spokesman for Cinco. In 2003, Begley wrote and directed the musical Cesar and Ruben. It was performed at the El Portal Theatre in Los Angeles and was revived in 2007. Begley's latest acting role is in the short-lived CBS sitcom Gary Unmarried starring Jay Mohr. Begley plays Dr. Walter Krandall, the protagonist's former marriage counselor and fiancé of his ex-wife. Since 2008 he has appeared in a series of DirecTV commercials as a "Cable Corp Inc." executive. In 2013 he appeared on the reality television show Beverly Hills Pawn. Shows Appeared * Match Game Hollywood Squares Hour * $50,000 a Minute * Body Language * (The New $25,000) Pyramid * Super Password * The Price is Right * Hollywood Squares * Jeopardy! Links His Official Site His Facebook Page His Twitter Page Category:Contestants Category:People